Wrath Of Pink
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kim? Break up with Tommy? Kat's not buying it.


WRATH OF PINK

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Same story. Resubmitted due to typo. ('Laughter heard around "world" instead of "room",') and I called "Andrew" "Andrew" in one part. You guys are supposed to tell me when I goof . Characters except for Andrew belong to Haim, Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Heather and Tommy seem to be hitting it off," Billy Cranston commented.

"Hmmm," Katherine "Kat" Hillard replied. Billy looked at his friend.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just can't believe Kimberly wrote that letter," she answered.

"Neither can I. But Kat---" Billy began to say.

"I'm gonna go talk to Zordon. This isn't right," Katherine interrupted. With that, she stood up and headed for the lodge's exit.

"Well, wait up!" Billy called, jogging after her. "I'll go with you," he stated. They looked around furtively, then teleported.

"Billy, Katherine. Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" Zordon asked.

"I just don't believe Kimberly wrote that letter. Zordon, I want to go talk to her," Katherine stated.

"But Katherine, that requires you to teleport," Alpha 5 objected.

"Yes, I know," Katherine responded.

"Katherine, you know very well that you can't---" Zordon began.

"Use my powers for personal gain, I'm aware of that," Katherine interrupted. "But Zordon, this isn't for personal gain. What could **I** win by bringing Kimberly and Tommy back together?" she continued.

"She has a point, Zordon. We all know how Kat feels for Tommy. We've seen it in her eyes. And yet...she's trying to make things right. I think she should go," Billy agreed.

"Very well, Katherine. You may go," Zordon allowed.

"Oh, thank you, Zordon," Katherine breathed. Then, she activated her communicator and teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"I hope this works," Billy said. In her apartment, Kimberly Hart blinked in surprise as a stream of pink light materialized in her room.

"Katherine," she said in surprise.

"Hello, Kimberly," the other girl greeted.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the team?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"No. Everything's fine in Angel Grove," Katherine assured.

"You used your powers for personal gain?" Kimberly questioned in surprise. _Why would she do that? Does Zordon know about this?_ she silently wondered.

"Believe me, Kimberly. This is **not** for personal gain," Katherine answered.

"So, what's up?" Kimberly wondered, now thoroughly confused.

"Did you write a break up letter to Tommy?" Katherine asked.

"What? As if," Kimberly replied, her old valley girl speech creeping through.

"I didn't think so," Katherine stated.

"Kat...what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Tommy just recently got a letter---**supposedly** from **you**---saying that you loved him like a brother and that you had found the person that you belonged with," Katherine explained.

"**Tommy**'**s** the one I belong with," Kimberly responded. "Who would---oh, I **don**'**t** believe it," the girl said in disgust.

"What?" Katherine queried.

"Andrew," Kimberly said.

"Who's Andrew?" Katherine asked.

"Another olympian. He's been after me ever since I joined the team. He's more annoying than Skull ever was," Kimberly replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, let's go find the bloke," Katherine determined. With that, the two girls ran off. They didn't have a long search. They found him at a juice bar that was a hang out for the contestants.

"Wow. It reminds of the youth center at home," Katherine stated, looking around.

"That's what **I** said too," Kimberly giggled.

"So, where's Andrew?" Katherine queried.

"Right there," Kimberly answered, pointing to a tall, muscular, blond-haired boy who was drinking a smoothie.

"Come on, mate. Let's go have some fun with him," Katherine determined.

"I don't know what you have planned, but I think I'm going to love it," Kimberly laughed. They walked over to the counter.

"Hi. I'm Katherine," Katherine said, introducing herself as she sat down.

"Andrew," Andrew replied, turning to look at her. His mouth dropped open. Sitting right next to him was the most enchanting and alluring girl he had ever seen!

"Close your mouth, Andrew. You'll attract flies," Kimberly deadpanned. Andrew shifted his gaze to the female that had been the object of his affections until that moment.

"Kimberly, why didn't you ever tell me you had such a beautiful friend?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, it probably just slipped her mind," Katherine replied. "Tommy rubs off on her and vice-versa," she continued with a small laugh. Kimberly had to bite back her own chuckle. **That** was certainly true.

"Well, **I**'**m** very glad to meet you," Andrew said smoothly, as he leaned in closer to her.

"Likewise," Katherine said, smiling. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _What a blowhard. He thinks he's the next Don Juan_, she thought to herself. No wonder Kimberly got annoyed with him.

"So, Kat. Why are **you** in Florida?" Andrew wondered.

"Oh, Kimberly's been chatting it up for a while and I decided to come here for winter break," Katherine replied. _How dare he call me 'Kat'? That privilage is only for my friends_, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Andrew oozed, leaning in even closer.

"You know, I **did** come here for another reason," Katherine stated, as she subtly leaned away.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" Andrew asked.

"To find out why she broke up with Tommy," Katherine replied.

"Kat, I really don't think---" Kimberly began, pretending to be upset.

"Oh, **that** guy? Man, what a loser," Andrew scoffed, interrupting the petite brunet.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, trying not to bristle.

"He calls a lot, and Kimberly gets so excited that she puts him on speaker phone. They talk for a while, and then something will come and he'll leave her hanging," Andrew answered.

"I'm sure whatever it was, was **very** important," Katherine responded, her anger increasing.

"Please. If you can't be cool like me and pay undivided attention to someone, then you don't deserve them," Andrew stated.

"That's for **me** to decide, not **you**," Kimberly declared, throwing him a look of disgust.

"Oh, please, babe. You can do **so** much better with me," Andrew scoffed.

"You---you---you jackal!" Katherine spluttered, her upbringing preventing her from saying something stronger. Before anyone could stop her, she stood up, grabbed Andrew's smoothie, and dumped it on his head. There was laughter from all around the room.

"Oh, good idea, Kat," Kimberly approved. She turned to a waiter who had just brought in pitcher of water.

"May I borrow that?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," the man replied. The girl took the pitcher and dumped it over his shoulders.

"Thank you," she chirped. "Oh, and Andrew? You're a loser," she continued. Then, she and Kat walked out, arm-in-arm.

"Come on. I'll take you to Tommy," Katherine said. They looked around furtively, then teleported. Meanwhile, Tommy had just gotten back from the slopes with Heather and surprised to see Billy by himself.

"Hey, where's Kat?" he questioned.

"Uh, well..." the genius trailed off.

"Here I am, Tommy," a voice answered.

"Oh. Hey, Ka---" Tommy's voice caught in his throat.

"Uh...why don't I leave you guys alone?" Heather suggested.

"Thanks," Tommy said. Heather walked out.

"Was that Heather, that famous skier?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh...yeah," Tommy answered. Then, "Kim, I---I don't understand. How did you get here?"

"Kat came and got me. Told me what happened," Kimberly answered.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I never wrote you any break up letter," Kimberly stated.

"But---at---at the youth center---" Tommy stammered. _Oh, man. I want to believe her, but I am really confused_, he thought.

"There was this other olympian---Andrew. He really likes me, but I've been turning him down, because...well, **you**," Kimberly answered. "My guess is he sent you the letter to break us up," she continued.

"Yep," Tommy confirmed.

"Fortunately, Katherine got suspicious and got special permission from Zordon to go talk to Kim," Billy answered.

"That's right," Katherine said. Tommy pulled Kimberly into a hug and they kissed.

"So Beautiful, what happened with Andrew?" Tomy asked. Katherine and Kimberly laughed.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Well, let's just say---" Katherine began.

"We showed him---" Kimberly continued.

"The wrath of pink," they chorused together. They laughed some more.

"Aw, man," Tommy said.

"Perhaps it's best if we **don**'**t** know," Billy commented.

"I'm with you," Tommy agreed. Kimberly gazed back up at Tommy. He tilted her head up and he leaned down and kissed her. Billy and Katherine looked at each other.

"Now that's morphinominal," Katherine said. Billy looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just...I've never heard you say that before," Billy stated.

"Well, it just seemed right," Katherine responded. Kimberly stopped kissing Tommy and turned to her successor.

"That's because you're a Power Ranger, Kat. And we Rangers **always** share the same language," Kimberly said.

"Hey, that's right. One time, when Aiesha was sparring with me, she completed this extremely difficult kick and the word just popped out," Tommy recalled.

"I'm just so glad you guys are back together," Kat stated.

"Well, I'm just glad you came and got me," Kimberly declared.

"Aw, man. That makes two of us," Tommy agreed with the chuckle. And the small group stood together, set from everybody else.

THE END


End file.
